


Beast's Tale

by Blacksheep28



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Retelling, Sass, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28
Summary: He did not deserve to be cursed.





	Beast's Tale

So there’s this nobleman. And he’s a nice guy. Works hard, treats his servants kindly, does his best to look after the land. The kind of guy that you look at and go “I wish more men were like him”. He had tons of suitors, because he’s just that kind of guy. Women and the occasional man just throwing themselves at him.

But he’s not interested. He’s got other things than love on his mind. He gets a real reputation for being untouchable, about how only the kindest and most beautiful could melt his heart.

And a beautiful faery hears about our nobleman, about how great he is and how he’s not falling for just anyone.

And she instantly falls in love.

The faery travels to his place as quick as she can to immediately propose to the guy and get married. Except this nobleman was actually serious about not getting married, so he takes one look at her and goes “oh crap”. Faeries aren’t exactly known for being reasonable about being told no.

He first tries to persuade her to go bug someone else, that he’s not worthy of her, blah blah blah. This only gets the faery more excited and insistent, until he finally flat out tells her he doesn’t want to marry her.

And she is just heartbroken.

Immediately goes into a rampage over how he lead her on, and how cruel he was, and how he had no idea what love was. 

And cursed him, Turns him into a hideous monster that’s absolutely terrifying and makes it so no one can recognize him. Tells him that he’ll only regain his humanity when he gets someone to love him and hopes he enjoys being rejected like he did her.

As you can imagine our guy isn’t too pleased with this whole situation. But he’s reasonable, got a good head on his shoulders, and he sure isn’t afraid of working. He knows telling the faery “hey you gotta undo this” won’t get him anywhere, might actually make things worse, so he decides to go the love route. How hard could it be after all? People threw themselves at him.

Turns out, not being so handsome doesn't work out for him. People scream, throw stuff at him. When he tries to talk they scream more. He defends himself they claim he’s trying to kill them.

Ends up with a whole angry mob after him. He ends up escaping and holing up in a forest.

Don’t worry, our guy is resourceful. Turns out his new form makes a lot of the hunting he used to do easier, and humans aren’t too keen on chasing him through the woods. Place gets a reputation as spooky, but he’s sure that if he’s patient and helps people it’ll turn around. And eventually someone will start asking questions. He can tell them what happened. And voila! Curse broken!

Except his luck just isn’t that good. Any time he starts making progress people take one look at him and it starts all over again. Heck the rumours have warped to him being an evil beast keeping a kind faery imprisoned to do his work.

He keeps trying and trying, for years. Even learns that thanks to his curse he can wield magic now, and uses that to make his home really nice so he can be extra hospitable to people that need it.

Until finally, this one guy actually tries to rob him.

And he is sick and tired of this. He’s been nothing but nice and polite for decades, and he only gets abused. He goes out there to give this guy a piece of his mind and lecture him about taking advantage of other people’s hospitality. Of course the guy takes one look at our monster buddy and falls apart like everyone else. Which is annoying, he’s trying to talk here. Can’t they just for once shut up and listen to him for like two minutes?

He was gonna just give up and go back to his house, maybe take a year off from dealing with people cause really, his life is hard enough without the extra drama. When he hears the guy start talking about his daughter and how nice she is. And he decides “I’ve tried playing nice, maybe I should play mean”. And does a huge dramatic monologue, complete with roaring and waving his arms around, about how terrible he is, and how he will have vengeance if the guy doesn’t give his daughter to him to serve him for a year. And the guy actually listens, because for once the monster is acting like he expected. And he makes progress! The girl actually shows up! Turns out playing nice wasn’t what was needed, he just needed to fit people’s expectations long enough to get their attention!

And so he tries to talk to the girl. Who is of course terrified of him because he said he’d kill her father. And he’s a terrifying monster. But he’s not giving up, not when this is the closest he’s been since the curse was placed. And he’s learned a lot of patience.

Eventually the girl notices our monster doesn’t exactly match what she expected. He has several pets he plays with and takes care of (he’s been in the forest for decades, it gets lonely). He’s nice and polite to her (he’s a gentleman, not a pig). He reads and studies books (he’s intelligent, didn’t lose his brains when cursed). He can be amusing (again, decades in a forest. Games or death by boredom)

She grows to like him, maybe respect him a little. And he? He could cry, because this crazy scheme is working. He has human companionship for the first time since he was cursed, and she’s the most wonderful human who ever walked the earth.

He does end up maybe a bit in love with her. And by the end of the year she’s stopped noticing what he looks like and maybe loves him a bit back.

She does go home after the year. But she comes back to visit. And she actually notices how things really are, how he’s helping people. And how the forest really isn’t cursed. She falls for him properly, and when she tells him, he tells her he loves her back

And finally the curse is broken.

She’s actually pretty freaked out at first, about the monster turning into a fairly handsome guy. He’s got muscles from all those years roaming around. But he explains the curse to her. And thanks to so long practicing magic he’s actually able to set up a decent home for them. She realizes that he really hasn’t changed much at all, they’re just a bit more compatible since they both have human forms. He doesn’t see much of a need to change how he lives, he’s content continuing to help people, and he really isn’t that social after so long spent with people hating and fearing him. Since his home was comfortable even when he was a monster she’s happy with this too.

And so they marry and live happily together for the rest of their lives.

People were confused about whatever happened to the monster of the forest, but they were fine not telling.

And so life (mostly) went on.

The end


End file.
